Rrrennan : Légende Originelle des Vampires
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Petite nouvelle retraçant l'histoire des Vampires de leur création à nos jours, évoquant les grands évènements de l'histoire de la Magie et constituant un complément à ma fic "L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère". Peut toutefois se lire séparément.


**Rrrennan : Légende Originelle des Vampires**

**Et histoire de ce peuple jusqu'à nos jours**

Il était une fois un peuple qui vivait sur une planète en fin de vie appelée Rrreyhorr, ce qui signifie l'astre sombre. Cette planète, depuis des millénaires, a quitté son orbite sous l'influence d'une de ses consœurs nommée Barranurrr, l'affamée, qui en a fait son satellite. La particularité de Rrreyhorr est qu'elle tourne autour de sa consœur sans jamais quitter son ombre. Les seuls êtres y vivant forment le peuple Krrrirrchrren, les assoiffés. Pour survivre, ils puisent leurs forces dans leur planète, affaiblissant peu à peu celle-ci et la faisant succomber de plus en plus à l'attraction de Barranurrr. Se rendant compte que leur planète finirait par ne plus pouvoir leur fournir d'énergie et qu'elle risquait d'entrer en collision avec sa consœur, les Krrrirrchrren se rassemblèrent pour élaborer une solution. Décision fut prise de quitter la planète et de voyager jusqu'à en trouver une autre, en puisant de l'énergie dans les étoiles alentour tout au long du trajet. Les Krrrirrchrren joignirent leurs esprits, partageant leurs souvenirs en guise d'adieu, puis s'en allèrent par petits groupes afin d'explorer toutes les directions possibles.

L'un de ces groupes était composé d'un couple de deux des plus jeunes Krrrirrchrren, Erreyiarrna et Frenjarrrkror, qui développa plusieurs pouvoirs durant leur voyage. Leurs jeunes esprits, fortement impressionnés par la communion qu'ils avaient connue avant de partir, trouvèrent moyen de rétablir ce lien et de l'interrompre à volonté tout en pouvant maintenir une protection empêchant la création de ce lien lorsqu'ils ressentaient le besoin de s'isoler. Leurs sens s'accrurent et leur esprit se modifia afin de ne jamais sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, leur permettant de voyager et d'éviter les divers obstacles tout en se reposant.

Leurs corps apprirent à accumuler de grandes forces tout en conservant une silhouette assez petite n'attirant pas l'attention des étranges et puissantes formes pensantes parcourant l'espace entre les astres. Pour résister aux attractions des divers astres, leurs corps apprirent également à se reformer automatiquement quels que soient les dégâts subis. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient être tués que s'ils avaient épuisé leurs forces au point de ne plus pouvoir se régénérer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité d'une planète disposant de forces similaires à leur ancienne planète et évoluant dans un espace stable lui promettant une longue vie. Le fait qu'elle soit éclairée par son étoile les perturba mais ils remarquèrent qu'en restant au même endroit sur la planète, ils connaîtraient presque autant de périodes de nuit et de jour et que, durant la dernière période de jour, ils pourraient éviter la lumière en se cachant dans les creux de la roche. Fatigués de voyager sans arrêt, ils décidèrent que cette planète serait désormais leur habitat.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied sur le sol, une grande agitation secoua la planète. Ils sentirent de multiples êtres vivants fuir et un esprit immense se tendre vers eux. La puissance de celui-ci était telle que les protections entourant leurs esprits volèrent en éclats, leurs corps tremblèrent de douleur sous les forces étrangères les envahissant et les sondant. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient hérités de leur peuple et leurs propres souvenirs défilèrent sous leurs yeux puis ceux de leur long périple avant que la puissance les relâche. Ils s'écroulèrent, incapables de retrouver la maîtrise de leurs corps leurs esprits affolés les plongèrent dans un sommeil réparateur. Une brume noire les entoura pour les protéger de la lumière agressive de l'étoile.

Ils dormirent longtemps sans être dérangés ni par la puissance mystérieuse ni par les êtres vivants sur la planète. Ils furent sortis de leur sommeil par la puissance qui ne fit que les effleurer délicatement cette fois. Elle attendit qu'ils soient entièrement conscients avant d'investir leurs esprits et de leur montrer ses souvenirs. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'elle était la conscience de la planète et qu'elle avait créé tous les êtres y vivant. Elle était intriguée par eux et leur capacité à puiser des forces dans les astres pour ensuite les réutiliser. Elle souhaitait les étudier pour créer d'autres êtres possédant cette habilité, en échange ils pourraient rester sur la planète autant de temps qu'ils voudraient.

Erreyiarrna lui fit remarquer qu'ils risquaient de la faire mourir en puisant dans ses forces. La conscience de la planète réfléchit un instant et leur proposa de se nourrir en puisant dans les forces vitales des êtres qu'elle créerait désormais. Les deux Krrrirrchrren acceptèrent et lui demandèrent la permission de la nommer Arrriyafarr, l'esprit créateur (les humains lui donneront plus tard le nom de Magie), et Marrroikrr, la Terre Mère. La conscience fut ravie de posséder un nom pour elle et son corps.

Afin de disposer d'assez de forces pour réaliser son œuvre, Arrriyafarr détruisit tous les êtres qu'elle avait créés jusque-là. Puis elle s'attela à la création. Ses premiers essais furent certes différents dans les formes de ses créations précédentes mais n'arrivaient toujours pas à puiser dans la force qu'elle leur léguait et à l'utiliser. Elle créa de multiples êtres en faisant varier leur physique avant de trouver comment lier sa force au corps et à l'esprit. Durant tous ces essais, le couple de Krrrirrchrren avait appris à se nourrir des êtres alentour et avait fondé une famille.

Leurs enfants n'avaient conservé qu'une infime partie de leurs pouvoirs cependant leurs forces, qui ne provenaient pas d'Arrriyafarr mais étaient héritées de leurs parents, restaient tout de même bien supérieures à celle des créatures de la Marrroikrr. Leurs corps se régénéraient et ils ne connaissaient pas la vieillesse. Leur croissance physique s'arrêtait à leurs vingt ans et celle de leur puissance magique à leurs cent ans, âge de leur majorité. Ils vivaient la nuit et sommeillaient le jour bien qu'ils supportent la lumière du Soleil (toutefois ils ne l'aimaient pas car le Soleil agressait leur sens de la vue et ils n'arrivaient pas à puiser des forces dans celui-ci), contrairement à leurs parents qui étaient obligés de maintenir une brume obscure autour de leurs corps et qui s'étaient établis au cœur des Carpates.

Ils se nourrissaient des forces vitales des autres créatures en buvant leur sang bien qu'ils puissent en partie capter l'énergie des étoiles lointaines. Ils haïssaient la pleine lune dont la lumière provenait du Soleil aveuglant et les empêchait de se nourrir des étoiles, leur donnant l'impression d'être privé d'un lien avec leurs parents. Ils se firent appelés Vrrramprrirrees, ce que les humains, peu doués pour parler leur langue, simplifièrent en Vampires.

Arrriyafarr poursuivait ses essais et créa plusieurs créatures, se rapprochant peu à peu du physique des Vampires. Cela donna les elfes de maison, les gobelins et les trolls. Puis, enfin, elle créa les humains dont l'apparence était similaire à celle des Vampires mais dont seuls quelques individus recelaient et pouvaient utiliser la force d'Arrriyafarr. Malgré cette imperfection, les humains restaient les enfants préférés d'Arrriyafarr. Les humains pouvaient utiliser leurs forces d'une façon qui leur était propre comme toutes les espèces magiques mais, contrairement à elles, ils pouvaient dans une moindre mesure s'en servir comme le faisait les Vampires.

Leur hétérogénéité de puissance, si forte qu'ils ne pouvaient réaliser de communion avec Arrriyafarr, créait des jalousies entrainant des guerres inter-espèces extrêmement violentes et dévastatrices pour eux et la Terre. Attristée par cela, Arrriyafarr privilégia certains humains en les dotant de la force de manier directement les éléments et la capacité de sentir sa présence. Ceux-ci naissaient lorsque de grandes guerres se produisaient et veillaient à arrêter la folie meurtrière des hommes.

La tendance des hommes à vouloir obtenir plus de force qu'ils ne pouvaient en avoir, quitte à se dénaturer, créa un être né humain mais devenu autre en mutilant son corps et son esprit et en puisant sa force vitale dans les ressources d'Arrriyafarr. Celle-ci, effrayée à l'idée de subir la même chose que Rrreyhorr, la planète mère des Krrrirrchrren, dota un enfant à naître du pouvoir de communiquer avec elle, d'un esprit aimant et respectueux envers toutes ses autres créatures et pouvant puiser ses forces en partie dans le Soleil.

Les Vampires appelèrent cet enfant Seigneur de Lumière et celui qu'il devait combattre Seigneur des Ténèbres car ce dernier se rapprochait des Krrrirrchrren quand ils vivaient sur Rrreyhorr par sa façon de survivre et sa crainte de la lumière crue du Soleil. Le combat entre les deux protagonistes fut remporté par le Seigneur de Lumière qui instaura une ère de paix durant sa vie. Hélas, ce phénomène se reproduisit lorsque l'influence du Seigneur de Lumière s'estompa et Arrriyafarr dut en recréer un.

Les Vampires, intrigués par les humains qui leur ressemblaient tant physiquement sans posséder leur puissance et qui étaient si différents les uns des autres, la preuve étant la pluralité de leur langue et culture, les observèrent, se mêlèrent à eux et inspirèrent de nombreuses légendes les concernant. Par un accident dont le souvenir s'est perdu, les Vampires s'aperçurent qu'alors qu'ils ne pouvaient boire le sang des créatures magiques sans être malades, le sang des humains leur fournissait bien plus de force que celui des êtres dépourvus de magie et avait un goût, surtout celui des sorciers, délicieux.

A partir de ce moment, ils en firent leur proie privilégiée (lorsqu'ils mordaient un humain, celui-ci ressentait une douleur qui augmentait selon la puissance dont il disposait de plus, il gardait une trace physique et sur sa magie avertissant les autres prédateurs qu'il était la proie réservée d'un Vampire), ce qui inquiéta Arrriyafarr. Celle-ci, pour éviter que les humains soient décimés, créa un rituel pour qu'un humain et un Vampire puissent s'unir de manière à ce que le premier se régénère rapidement et le second ne puisse plus se nourrir que de cet humain le rituel ne pouvait être fait que si les deux personnes étaient consentantes et incluait pour le Vampire un besoin de protéger son humain. Ce dernier fut appelé Calice.

Le sang des humains était si délicieux et si nourrissant que les Vampires en devinrent dépendants. Cette dépendance purement physique entraîna un phénomène qu'ils appelèrent la Soif. La Soif était un état de manque et d'envie de sang elle se traduisait par une métamorphose physique et une perte de contrôle de leurs pouvoirs qui se manifestaient à travers une aura noire assassine fascinant et paralysant les créatures alentour. La métamorphose physique connaissait plusieurs degrés : d'abord les pupilles se fendaient, puis les canines s'allongeaient, les muscles gonflaient pour augmenter la puissance et la vitesse… La majorité des Vampires arrivaient à contrôler leur Soif mais certains n'y arrivaient pas et leur esprit sombrait dans une folie meurtrière incapables de maîtriser leur métamorphose, leurs membres se déformaient au point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, ils n'étaient plus que Soif et furent appelés Eveillés.

Ceux qui étaient les plus sujets à cette folie étaient les Sangs-Mêlés. En effet, à force de se mêler aux sociétés humaines, les Vampires avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient engendrer la vie aussi avec des humains. Les enfants issus de ce genre d'union étaient des Vampires et jamais des humains bien que leurs forces soient plus faibles et qu'ils aient beaucoup de mal à maîtriser leur Soif ils étaient appelés Sangs-Mêlés alors que les Vampires sans ascendance humaine étaient appelés Sangs-Purs.

D'autres descendants de Vampires se distinguaient : les Nrremurru. Ils apparaissaient dans le cas d'une grossesse gémellaire (homozygote ou dizygote) l'un des fœtus se nourrissait des forces de l'autre et l'épuisait totalement bien avant la naissance. Les Nrremurru mangeaient donc comme les humains, possédaient une puissance magique équivalente à celle des plus puissants sorciers bien que n'étant pas originaire d'Arrriyafarr et ne ressentaient jamais la Soif. Leurs corps guérissaient plus rapidement que celui des humains mais ils étaient incapables de régénérer un membre perdu. Les Nrremurru ne vieillissaient pas non plus. Etrangement, ils étaient tous dans l'impossibilité de donner la vie.

Dans la hiérarchie des Vampires, ils étaient à part, on les laissait vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient et on les ignorait. Cette hiérarchie s'établissait selon la puissance et l'ancienneté des Vampires au fil du temps, des clans se formèrent en fonction des liens familiaux, le chef de famille instaurant la notion de lignée principale, implicitement prioritaire à la succession. Ces clans se livrèrent à des luttes de pouvoir concernant principalement les terrains de chasse. La situation se stabilisa lorsqu'Ephéméréïde Aurentia s'empara du titre de chef de son clan et entreprit de fragiliser les autres clans jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent les limites territoriales qu'elle leur imposait.

Le clan Aurentia s'imposa peu à peu comme le plus puissant, il était craint pour l'impitoyabilité de son chef et respecté car Ephéméréïde avait manipulé de façon à avoir dans son clan un Vampire uni à un Vampire d'un autre clan et cela pour chaque clan. Les enfants naissant de ces unions étaient considérés comme appartenant au clan Aurentia mais autorisés à garder des liens avec le clan de leur deuxième parent. De cette manière, Ephéméréïde assurait la suprématie de son clan sans s'aliéner les autres clans. Elle pouvait se permettre cela car ayant une jumelle Nrremurru (nommée Morgane) dont elle avait absorbé les forces, elle était l'un des Vampires les plus puissants.

Outre les Nrremurru, il y avait d'autres Vampires considérés d'une façon particulière dans la hiérarchie : les Arrrmarrian, les Porteurs de Mémoire. Dès l'apparition des Vampires, Erreyiarrna et Frenjarrrkror avaient instauré une tradition : le rituel d'Aksbar. Tous les enfants Vampires leur étaient présentés la première nuit de l'année de leur septième anniversaire et leur force mentale, y compris leur capacité à maîtriser leur Soif, était évaluée ainsi que leur personnalité. Si l'enfant en était jugé digne, le couple de Krrrirrchrren lui confiait ses souvenirs de même que ceux qu'ils avaient collectés de l'esprit de tous leurs descendants. L'enfant voyait alors ses yeux devenir améthystes et sa puissance magique augmentée il était alors considéré avec respect et ses décisions étaient acceptées par tous les clans en outre, il était un interlocuteur privilégié par Arrriyafarr. Dans toute l'histoire des Vampires, il n'y eut que trois Arrrmarrian.

Le premier, appelé Errrchrriwen, naquit en 5000 avant Jésus-Christ selon la datation humaine occidentale il fut le premier Vampire à prendre un humain pour Calice, il parcourut la planète et se mêla à toutes les civilisations humaines il rédigea la première version de « Rrrennan » et lui donna le sous-titre de « Légende Originelle des Vampires ». Lorsque son Calice, dont la durée de vie s'était vu liée à la sienne, fut fatigué de son existence, il alla trouver les deux Krrrirrchrren et leur demanda de mettre fin à leur vie. Ils acceptèrent et les plongèrent dans un profond sommeil puis leur ôtèrent toutes forces de vie avant de leur construire un splendide tombeau dans l'une des grottes des Carpates les parois semblaient avoir été remplacées par une voûte étoilée semblable aux souvenirs du voyage dans le Cosmos des deux Krrrirrchrren. Errrchrriwen et son Calice moururent en l'an 987 avant Jésus-Christ.

La deuxième, appelée Garronnyerr, naquit en l'an 1534 avant Jésus-Christ et poursuivit l'écriture de Rrrennan. Elle fut tuée en 1683 par un groupe de sorciers, ce qui déclencha les Guerres Sombres. Le conflit couvait depuis un moment, les Vampires et les humains n'arrivant plus à se comprendre. Les humains qui auparavant admiraient tant les Vampires pour leur beauté, leurs pouvoirs, leurs connaissances se mirent à les jalouser, à les haïr et finalement à en avoir peur. Ils cherchèrent à renforcer leurs propres pouvoirs et, ayant constaté que les Vampires n'aimaient pas la lune, décidèrent de créer de nouveaux sorciers pouvant puiser des forces dans celle-ci.

Arrriyafarr envoya Garronnyerr accompagnée d'une meute de loups interrompre le rituel mais les humains crurent que la messagère voulait les attaquer et entamèrent le combat. Dans la panique, un des loups pénétra le pentacle et modifia le rituel. Il fusionna avec le sorcier dont les pouvoirs devaient être changés. Chacun d'eux lutta pour obtenir la suprématie sur le corps et l'esprit se formant. Le loup l'emporta partiellement et le nouvel être prit son apparence bien que plus grande qu'initialement. Son esprit, diminué par la fusion et affolé par la présence en arrière-plan de celui de l'humain, chercha une solution, n'importe quoi auquel se rattacher. Il trouva le souvenir flou d'Arrriyafarr lui demandant d'arrêter les humains et bondit à la gorge du premier à sa portée. Il ne le lâcha qu'une fois certain qu'il ne bougerait plus.

Garronnyerr, horrifiée devant le nouvel être, baissa sa garde et le reste du groupe d'humains en profita pour la tuer. Son cadavre n'était pas encore à terre que le loup-homme continuait son carnage. Un seul des humains en réchappa en se protégeant à l'aide d'un bouclier magique jusqu'à ce que le jour apparaisse et que le loup devienne homme. Hélas, il fut mordu juste avant ce moment et, à la pleine lune suivante, subit la même transformation de corps et d'esprit. Ces créatures, qu'on appela Loups-Garou ou Lycanthropes par la suite, se répandirent dans toutes les civilisations humaines comme un fléau.

Les Krrrirrchrren, qui pouvaient percevoir l'esprit de tous leurs descendants, eurent connaissance de l'incident et en avertirent les Vampires. Ces derniers sombrèrent dans la fureur à l'idée qu'un des plus précieux membres de leur peuple, qui s'était dévoué pour aider Arrriyafarr et les humains, fut tué par eux et qu'une créature immonde soit née de la folie de ceux-ci. Ils les jugèrent indignes d'être les enfants préférés d'Arrriyafarr et décidèrent de les exterminer entièrement, eux et leurs créatures. La Terre Mère elle-même fut déçue et ne fit rien pour calmer cette fureur, espérant que ses enfants comprendraient d'eux-mêmes leur égarement.

Hélas, ceux-ci continuèrent leur folie et créèrent une autre créature en injectant à un humain du sang de Loup-Garou, de Vampire et, pour lier ces deux sangs antagonistes, du sang de la créature la plus réceptive à la Magie : la Licorne. Cette nouvelle créature, nommée Kagenie (Sacrifié de l'Ombre) et dont la nature était hautement instable, s'attira l'inimité de toutes les autres créatures d'Arrriyafarr et surtout des Vampires qui considéraient comme le plus grave blasphème de voir leur sang utilisé par les humains.

Le conflit s'aggrava encore et les deux camps perdirent une bonne partie de leur population. Arrriyafarr réagit en créant un Seigneur de Lumière mais, juste avant de doter le fœtus de sa force, elle en enleva une petite partie qu'elle offrit à un autre enfant à naître. Les deux enfants étaient liés si profondément qu'à partir du moment où ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Ils furent appelés Âmes-Sœurs. Le Seigneur de Lumière était aimant envers toutes les créatures d'Arrriyafarr et respectueux envers les Vampires son Âme-Sœur, elle, aimait surtout son compagnon et était prête à tout pour le protéger. Elle ne vivait que pour le soutenir. Ensemble, ils mirent fin au conflit et parvinrent à établir un traité de paix que tous promirent de respecter.

Ce traité prévoyait notamment des territoires spécifiques pour les Vampires, essentiellement centrés autour des Carpates et du refuge des Krrrirrchrren, et desquels les humains étaient exclus sauf sur invitation (cas jugé improbable à l'époque). Pour éviter que se reproduise ce rejet meurtrier des Vampires, ceux-ci devraient désormais éviter de se faire remarquer, surtout par les humains dépourvus de magie. Afin de les nourrir, les divers gouvernements sorciers organiseraient le prélèvement de sang chez leurs frères sans magie (ils avaient refusé que les Vampires goûtent le sang des sorciers, jugeant qu'il provoquait une trop forte addiction), sa multiplication et sa distribution auprès des divers clans. Les Vampires ne pouvaient plus désormais se nourrir en mordant directement un humain que si celui-ci était consentant. Les humains avaient, eux, l'interdiction de tuer un Vampire ou même d'utiliser son sang. Si les deux dernières conditions venaient à être violées, les Guerres Sombres reprendraient immédiatement. Au grand dépit des Vampires, ni les Loups-Garou, ni les Kagenie ne furent éliminés toutefois Arrriyafarr les rassura en leur prédisant que le prochain combat entre un Seigneur des Ténèbres et un Seigneur de Lumière verrait la fin de ces créatures maudites.

Durant les débats pour la mise en place de ce traité, bien que tous les chefs de clan soient conviés, Ephéméréïde Aurentia devint l'interlocuteur principal et renforça encore son influence sur son peuple et, dans une moindre mesure, sur les sorciers. Elle poursuivait le but de faire de son clan le plus puissant et ce durablement. Pour cela, il lui fallait un héritier reconnu et respecté par tous donc un Arrrmarrian. Elle eut plusieurs maris qu'elle tua successivement dès lors que l'enfant avait échoué au rituel d'Aksbar. Certes, il n'y eut jamais de preuve qu'elle soit l'assassin de ses époux mais personne n'avait de doute Ephéméréïde fut alors surnommée la Veuve Noire. Elle avait épousé des Vampires de différents degrés de pureté de sang cherchant à créer un enfant digne d'être Arrrmarrian elle épousa même un sorcier mais l'enfant ne fut qu'un Sang-Mêlé banal. Lui vint alors l'idée que les jumeaux de Nrremurru étant plus forts que les autres Vampires, elle aurait peut-être plus de chance avec un mari dans cette situation.

Elle épousa alors Tascha Nemyansky Mirrmann, jumeau du Nrremurru Mifune, et en tomba amoureuse, elle dont la froideur était renommée de tous. Certains disent que la raison en était qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre l'étrange relation de pitié et de fascination qu'elle avait entretenue avec sa jumelle Nrremurru Morgane. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'aimèrent passionnément durant une petite dizaine d'années jusqu'à la mort de Tascha. Ephéméréïde attendait son enfant quand Tascha voulut retrouver les Krrrirrchrren qui s'étaient dispersés dans l'Univers. Il épuisa ses forces dans cette quête et en mourut. Il fut le seul Vampire à être enterré dans le tombeau construit pour les Arrrmarrian, le couple de Krrrirrchrren lui étant reconnaissant d'avoir voulu retrouver leurs frères et sœurs.

Ephéméréïde se consacra dès lors toute entière à son enfant à naître qu'elle nomma Raven, Tascha aimant beaucoup les corbeaux. Elle délaissa les affaires de son clan mais les autres clans n'en profitèrent pas, respectant son deuil. Ses six premiers enfants veillaient à maintenir le clan en ordre mais n'auraient pu faire le poids en cas d'offensive d'un autre clan.

Tous attendaient la naissance de cet enfant, voulant évaluer sa puissance et savoir s'il pourrait reprendre le clan Aurentia en tant qu'héritier. Ils savaient qu'Ephéméréïde ne se remarierait plus et que cet enfant était sa dernière chance d'être mère d'un Arrrmarrian. Le petit Vampire naquit à minuit entre le 31 Décembre et le 1er Janvier, à cheval entre l'an 1960 et l'an 1961, par une nuit sans Lune et fut salué par une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa puissance fut libérée et submergea tous les Vampires où qu'ils soient et quelque soit leur clan d'appartenance. Cet instant laissa vite place à une absence d'aura magique semblable à celle d'un Nrremurru qui dura jusqu'à ses sept ans de même qu'un contrôle de la Soif jamais vu jusqu'alors. Si les Vampires avaient été si prompts à douter de leurs sens comme les humains, ils n'auraient pas voulu croire que Raven Septime Aurentia était le plus puissant des Vampires jamais né.

La peine d'Ephéméréïde s'atténua un peu lorsqu'elle comprit que le fils qu'elle avait eu avec son bien-aimé serait l'héritier qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle lui accorda tout son amour, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Lors du rituel d'Aksbar à l'aube de sa septième année, Raven devint le troisième Arrrmarrian de l'histoire des Vampires. Il se distingua très tôt de tous les autres Vampires par sa capacité à masquer totalement son aura, à contrôler sa Soif et à manier ses pouvoirs avec une facilité insolente. A l'âge de onze ans, il prit la décision étonnante d'intégrer Poudlard, l'école des sorciers anglais, pour mieux connaître les humains. Sa mère, bien qu'inquiète que l'incident de Garronnyerr ne se répète, le laissa y aller. Il y rencontra un sorcier qui l'intrigua particulièrement et…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Quelques indications sur Ephéméréïde Aurentia et sa famille :

Ephéméréïde Aurentia (654-…), cheveux d'or cascadant jusqu'à ses chevilles, yeux saphir, 1m64, porte le deuil de son dernier époux, chef de clan, Sang-Pur.

Morgane, jumelle Nrremurru d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, tomba amoureuse du Seigneur de Lumière Merlin et se tua lorsqu'il la repoussa.

Octave Prime Aurentia (900-…), marié, trois enfants (1106-… 1450-1500 1756-…) et une petite fille (1364-…), fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Ralph Secunde Aurentia (1200-…), frère de Sophia Tertie Aurentia, fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Sophia Tertie Aurentia (1203-…), sœur de Ralph Secunde Aurentia, fille d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Philip Quarte Aurentia (1477-…), marié, neuf enfants dont trois décédés, fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Sylvain Aurentia (1600-…), fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Mêlé.

Padouchka Quinte Aurentia (1830-…), mariée, deux enfants, fille d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Richard Sixtine Aurentia (1914-…), marié, quatre enfants, six petits fils, trois petites filles, fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, Sang-Pur.

Raven Septime Aurentia (31/12/1960-…), fils d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia et de Tascha Nemyansky Mirrmann, Sang-Pur, Arrrmarrian.

Tascha Nemyansky Mirrmann (897-1960), jumeau du Nrremurru Mifune, dernier époux d'Ephéméréïde Aurentia, chef de clan, Sang-Pur.

Mifune (897-…), jumeau Nrremurru de Tascha Nemyansky Mirrmann, bras droit de Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
